A Phone Call in the Middle of the Night
by Cas-Cas the Nanny-Goat
Summary: "- Tiens, prends ça. Tu pourras nous contacter grâce à ça. - Je le garderai pour une urgence. - Ce n'est pas une balise de détresse. Tu peux appeler juste pour dire salut. - Vraiment? - Ouais. Appelle moi juste pour te plaindre de l'univers. - Tu vas regretté d'avoir dit ça." Kitty Pryde ne trouve pas le sommeil. Ça tombe bien, Peter Quill non plus.


Peter Quill des Gardiens de la Galaxie et Kitty Pryde des X-men. Je n'ai rien inventé, tout est dans les (très récents) comics Marvel. Rien ne m'appartient, vous le savez bien, et j'ai donc fait de mon mieux pour les respecter. J'espère que ça va vous plaire et merci à Momiji-Sama (mi amor) d'avoir aimé :3

Bonne lecture les gens!

* * *

Peter Quill n'arrivait plus à dormir depuis plusieurs jours. Il avait bien tout essayé, mais impossible de trouver le sommeil. Il passait donc ses nuits allongé sur son matelas, habillé, un bras au-dessus de ses yeux fermés, la respiration lente et les jambes repliées ou allongées. Il réfléchissait à tout et n'importe quoi la plupart du temps. Parfois, il se remémorait des événements de sa vie et essayait de deviner comment il aurait tourné si un petit grain de sable s'était interposé pour modifier les grandes roues de sa vie. D'autres fois, il essayait de s'imaginer un futur. Il se voyait très bien continuer ses missions suicides avec les Gardiens à 80 ou 90 ans. Ou bien finirait-il sans doute par prendre le trône à la mort de son père. Peut-être allait-il même devenir aussi sympathique que lui.

À chaque fois que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, il s'empressait de la chasser et de penser à autre chose.

Un autre soir dans son vaisseau, Rocket aux commandes, Drax, Gamora et Angela sortis pour faire Dieu sait quoi, Groot dans son pot avec Rocket. Une soirée normale. Ses coéquipiers ne semblaient jamais dormir. Les humains étaient-ils donc les seuls à chercher le sommeil la nuit ? Et comment arrivait-il à différencier le jour et la nuit en plein espace, si loin de sa planète d'origine ? Depuis combien de temps l'avait-il quitté ? L'envie d'y retourner ne le frappait que rarement. Il était bien, lui, dans un vaisseau au milieu de nulle part, une infinité d'étoiles et de planètes autour de lui. Il se sentait chez lui. Ce n'était pas de la découverte pour la « Race Humaine » qu'il faisait – de toute façon, il était seulement moitié humain – il voyait tout cela comme un immense terrain de jeu. Du jour au lendemain, il pouvait se retrouver à l'autre bout de la galaxie à combattre des monstres ou à coucher avec une extra-terrestre rose et bleue.

Non. Pas de femmes. Il n'en avait plus réellement le cœur. Lui qui aimait pourtant flirter dans les bars, un verre à la main. Mais depuis un moment, il n'y pensait plus. Il avait une personne précise en tête. Pas Angela, elle qui pourtant faisait rêver son ami à poils, ni Gamora qui elle faisait rêver le milliardaire terrien. Et pourtant, elles étaient les femmes les plus dangereuses de l'univers ! Mais non, pour Peter Jason Quill, la femme qu'il n'arrivait pas à chasser de ses pensées était Katherine « Kitty » Pryde.

Kitty était mignonne. C'était une professeur mutante en charge d'un groupe d'adolescents tout aussi mutants qu'elle, bien que plus énervants bien entendu. Kitty Pryde était une personne sympathique, qui avait vécu comme lui pas mal de choses, bien que différentes. Lui était mi-humain, mi-extra-terrestre et avait voyagé partout dans l'espace. Elle était une mutante et avait passé sa vie sur Terre. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, elle avait eu quelques mésaventures dans l'espace. Pas de très bons souvenirs. Il espérait que cela n'allait pas lui donner une mauvais départ.

Un mauvais départ pour quoi faire exactement ? Qu'allait-il faire, l'inviter à prendre un verre alors qu'il se trouvait à plusieurs années lumière d'elle ? Flirter ? Mais qu'avait-il donc en tête ? Comment lui, un hors-la-loi et descendant d'un trône royal extra-terrestre, pouvait-il s'intéresser à une fille aussi sympathique et bien ? Le manque de sommeil lui faisait penser n'importe quoi. Il devait absolument dormir.

Au moment où il se dit cela, son portable-intergalactique se mit à vibrer. Comme quoi on ne voulait pas qu'il dorme. Peter le sortit de sa poche et appuya un bouton. Était-ce Stark ? Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de ce dernier depuis un moment. Cette histoire de Thanos et de Terre (encore) envahie l'avait retenu sur Terre, et il n'était pas revenu depuis.

Peter se redressa aussitôt que l'hologramme apparut, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer.

- Katherine Pryde ! sourit-il, comment va la Terre ?

Il ne voyait que le haut de son corps, son visage fin et ses cheveux en queue-de-cheval derrière elle. Elle portait un simple T-shirt et tenait entre ses mains une tasse remplie. Buvait-elle du café ? Sans doute buvait-elle du café. On ne pouvait que boire du café avec un job comme le sien. Elle lui sourit – tout ce dont il avait besoin – et répondit, presque en chuchotant :

- Toujours intacte, pour le moment. C'est un réel miracle.

Il rit. Elle marquait un point : avec ce que son père avait fait récemment, la Terre n'était plus qu'une grosse cible attendant d'être tirée dessus.

- Et comment va le reste de l'univers ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Toujours aussi dangereux et bizarre. Mais on s'y fait, avec le temps. Ça anime un petit peu nos pauvres vies à errer dans un vaisseau au milieu de nulle part.

Elle rit faiblement, prit une gorgée de sa tasse, et demanda :

- Ce n'est pas trop ennuyant ? Errer dans un vaisseau au milieu de nulle part ?

- Un peu. On trouve quelques trucs à faire. On prend du temps personnel. Ce sont nos jours de congés en quelque sorte.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais lors de tes jours de congés ?

Quill prit quelques secondes avant de répondre à la question posée.

- Je me balade. Ou essaye de dormir.

- Tu essayais de dormir là ? Je t'ai réveillé ?

Elle semblait tout à coup inquiète. Il se dépêcha de la remettre à l'aise :

- Non, non, je ne dormais pas. Je n'arrive pas à dormir ces derniers temps.

- Je ne réussirai pas à dormir non plus si j'étais dans un vaisseau au milieu de nulle part.

Il sourit et secoua la tête.

- Sauf que ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêche de dormir. C'est... autre chose.

Pouvait-elle voir sa peur ?

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Parlons plutôt de la raison de cet appel. Si ce n'est pas une urgence, c'est un ennui ?

Elle sourit à nouveau – il aimait son sourire – et porta sa tasse juste sous son nez.

- Non, c'était juste pour dire « salut ». Et voir comment l'univers et toi allaient.

- Tout va bien, rien d'inhabituel. Comment vont tes élèves ?

- Jean va mieux. Scott est parti avec son père pour jouer les pirates de l'espace.

- Ouh. Il va s'amuser.

- Il est un gosse de 16 ans qui a vu son monde passer d'un ordinateur aussi gros qu'une maison à des vaisseaux dans l'espace.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, il va s'amuser.

- Et si jamais on réussit à les renvoyer à leur période ? Comment on fera pour le retrouver ?

Elle était inquiète. Comme quand Jean avait été kidnappée, elle se considérait comme responsable de ces adolescents.

- Ne te ruine pas la vie pour ça. Corsaire n'est pas un être horrible. Il est tout aussi heureux que Scott de retrouver de la famille tu sais.

Pas de réponse. Elle but silencieusement quelques gorgées, le fixant. Devait-il baisser les yeux ? La regarder ? Dire quelque chose ? Dire quoi ? Parler de quoi ? Jamais ne s'était-il senti aussi minable face à une femme.

- Il est quelle heure sur Terre ? Demanda-t-il.

Après un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle répondit :

- 6h du matin.

- Et tu ne dors pas ?

- Cauchemars. Ça ne m'arrive pas souvent, mais quand ça m'arrive, il m'est impossible de me rendormir.

- Donc tu décides de passer un coup de fil au type à l'autre bout de la galaxie.

- Exactement.

- Il n'y a personne de plus proche ?

- Tous endormis ou dans un « camp ennemi ». C'est une longue histoire, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter quand il fronça les sourcils, après ça, il ne reste plus beaucoup de personne à qui parler et se plaindre du monde.

Elle raconta ensuite la vie qui se déroulait autour d'elle : l'effet qu'avait eu le départ de Scott-de-passé sur l'équipe, Scott-du-présent qui, lui, se rapprochait dangereusement de Jean, les nouveaux mutants, le SHIELD qui essayait de coincer Scott... Peter écoutait tout, faisait de petits commentaires, posait des questions. La fatigue disparaissait, et il avait réellement l'impression d'être dans la même salle qu'elle. Il aurait presque pu la toucher.

- Je t'endors ?

Il sursauta.

- Non non, absolument pas. J'écoute tout. Donc le Scott de quarante ans va tenter ses chances avec la Jean de seize ans ?

Elle hocha la tête. Elle ne buvait plus dans sa tasse, sans doute l'avait-elle finie.

- Je pense. Il est allé la voir dans sa chambre l'autre soir.

- Ils ont fait quoi ?

- Parlé. Juste parlé. Mais il l'aime. Elle reste Jean Grey, son premier amour. Ils étaient mariés et elle est morte. Il va tout faire pour recommencer ça. Et maintenant que son lui plus jeune n'est plus dans les parages, il va prendre toutes ses chances.

- Et pourquoi ne pas les laisser faire ?

- Elle a seize ans ! Et elle est là par erreur ! Si jamais on réussit à les renvoyer chez eux, jamais il n'acceptera et ça fera encore des histoires impossible à résoudre !

- J'ai entendu dire que c'était assez fréquent chez les X-men.

- Contrairement aux Vengeurs, on ne fait pas des entretiens d'embauches. À partir d'un moment où vous êtes un mutant et que vous voulez rejoindre l'école, vous êtes un X-men.

- Intéressant comme principe. Il y a de la place pour des mi-humains mi-aliens là dedans ?

Elle sourit. Cette fois-ci, il put voir ses dents. Même à travers l'hologramme, il pouvait les voir rayonner.

- Tu voudrais revenir sur Terre toi ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'y songe, parfois, mais je crois que je m'ennuierai.

- La Terre n'est pas aussi ennuyante qu'elle en ait l'air. Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire ces temps ci.

- Il y aurait encore plus à faire si je ne restais pas là pour protéger la Terre.

- C'est ce que tu fais, hein ? Protéger la Terre alors que tu n'y as pas vécu depuis plusieurs années ?

- Même si je n'y vis plus et que je suis seulement moitié humain, la Terre reste mon chez moi. Il est de mon devoir de la protéger.

- Et les autres ? Pourquoi la protègent-ils ?

- Ils s'ennuient et n'ont rien de mieux à faire.

Kitty rit et remit une de ses mèches brunes en place. Peter repensa au baiser qu'elle lui avait donné, juste sur la joue. Rien de grandiose, juste un petit baiser. Elle s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds pour le lui donner. Même après un voyage de quelques jours dans le fin fond de l'espace, elle sentait bon. Une odeur agréable, discrète et même rassurante. Elle s'était ensuite retirée et avait rejoint ses élèves pendant que lui était resté derrière, une main sur la joue, confus, comme un idiot. Aurait-il dû la rattraper ? Et pour lui dire quoi ? Pour lui demander de rester avec elle ? Elle était une fille bien et sans histoires. Elle était professeur ! Elle avait des responsabilités sur Terre ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il était, lui ? Un type qui se disait gardien de la Terre et de la galaxie, un bandit. Il n'avait aucune chance avec une fille aussi sympathique que lui. De plus, ils étaient séparés par des milliers d'années lumière.

- Peter ?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

- Je crois que je vais te laisser.

- Non, je...

Il se tut devant son sourire. C'était un sourire hypnotiseur, presque irréel.

- Essaye de dormir, je crois que tu en as besoin. À la prochaine !

Le sourire et l'hologramme disparurent. Peter resta quelques secondes à fixer son appareil. Il aurait voulu la rappeler, continuer à l'écouter et à lui parler. Mais la rappeler l'aurait fait passer pour un idiot.

Peter rangea son appareil et ferma les yeux. Peut-être allait-il trouver le sommeil finalement.

* * *

Donc voilà, ceci était ma première fic postée ici. J'espère que ça vous a plu hein D:


End file.
